vaelens_roleplaysfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sanctuary (Metahumans)
The sanctuary is the only known town that Metahumans have been living in. It is located in the North Front, where the hostile terrain would make it otherwise impossible for plants to grow. However, "The Blossom", has managed to keep farmlands growing. The Sanctuary was establish 327 years ago, and since has been a word of mouth place spread around by metahumans. Lately, the Sanctuary has become more active in recruiting more powerful metahumans. History The Sanctuary was founded when a group of 5 metahumans moved to the North Front and established a private home. This place was originally meant as just a safe haven for those 5 people, but soon, 4 of those people died from old age. The one living Meta-human, Leilani Kaleo "The Blossom", has established the Sanctuary as a location where all meta humans can stay. Members Leilani Kaleo “The Blossom” Age - 342 (Looks 22) Physique - Imagine a normal sized, female green giant. Height - 5’8’’ Characteristics - Green eyes, grassy hair, green skin. Backstory - Leilani used to be an inhabitant of Mahai. 323 years ago, it wasn’t too different from what it was today. Including the toleration of Metahumans. When Leilani’s gift of vitality was discovered, she was exiled. She fled to the North Front, taking a few metahumans she had made friends with with her. There, she found a river, and decided it would be the new home for her and her friends. She brought fertility to the barren, frozen land, enabling farms to be made to keep the Sanctuary secure. After she discovered that she did not age, she devoted herself to the new establishment she has founded, and declared it a safe haven for all Metahumans across Theia. Power - Leilani has the capability to induce plant growth, creating arable land. This has also allows her to remain immortal, as she can infuse life into herself. This comes with the unintended side effect of turning herself into a plant. Now, she spends her days using this power to grow crops and create a fertile land. It is important to note that she cannot spontaneously create plant life, only grow what is already there. Personality - Leilani is devoted to the cause of Metahumans, but not physically. She is not a fighter, but a lover. Such is why she never leaves the Sanctuary. Also because it would likely starve without her. Klaus Hund “The Sentinel” Age - 53 Physique - Tall, Musclebound Height - 7’1’’ Characteristics - Amber Eyes, Black Hair, Black Skin Backstory - Klaus was once a powerful protector for Kaiser Freidrich of Eifhart. He protected the Kaiser against assassination, wars, and physics. However, when it was revealed that Kaiser Freidrich was corrupt and only out for money and power, Klaus went into exile, seeing to protect those who have been done wrong. One day, he was picked up by the recruiter of the Sanctuary, and escaped to there so he may protect those who have been consistently victimized. Now, Klaus serves as the guardian of the Sanctuary, shielding its doors from spies and evildoers. Power - Klaus has the ability to see into people’s minds and judge them. He can see what motivates them, their likely actions, their intent, anything that drives them to perform an action. Personality - Klaus is the protector of the victimized and those who have been wronged. He seeks only to prevent harm from coming into their way again. He cares deeply for them, as he understands what it is like to be victimized. Adrian Kraklen Age - 36 Physique - Scrawny Height - 5’5’’ Characteristics - Blue eyes, Brown Hair, light skin. Backstory - Adrian is a Metahuman from the newlands. There, he ran a vigilante ring in order to establish order throughout Kap Aussicht. He however, found word about the Sanctuary, and went to visit the area in person. He discovered that it was a Sanctuary for metahumans just like him, however, they needed assistance in getting the word out. Thus, Adrian has established a league of spies across the lobe of which he can use his power to telepathically communicate with them across the world. Power - Adrian has the ability to establish telepathic communication with anyone in the world. It must simply be a matter of if he knows the person or not. This power can only be used on one person at a time. Personality - Adrian is an incredibly smart person. He knows how to operate most technology, lead and inspire a group of people, and run this operation across the globe. He believes deeply in the protection of the innocent, and wishes to see a world where Metahumans will no longer be feared. Lukas Grenchen Age - 27 Physique - Normal Height - 6’1’’ Characteristics - Blue eyes, Brown Hair, light skin. Backstory - Lukas Grenchen is one of the agents operating for Adrian. He was recruited at a young age by another one of Adrian’s agents, and has since been in debt for rescuing him from the depths of society. Power - Lukas has the ability to summon two lassos. These whips are unbreakable and wrap easily, but are otherwise just blue holographic heavy duty ropes. Personality - Lukas Grenchen is a playful person. He likes being a little mischevious, toying with others for entertainment. At heart though, he wants others to have the same chance of being redeemed as he had. He has since been stationed in the Mitterlande for recruiting more powerful Metahumans. Notable Locations